Family Business
by CatoLaufeyson
Summary: Loki moves in with the Avengers 6 months after the big battle in New York. He becomes part of the family while they face some difficulties of living as a family. Ships: Stony, Clintasha.


Loki Chapter 1

"There you are! We have already been awaiting your arrival. I am so very glad that you will now be part of our team and live with us at the tower of Stark. I knew you were neither mad nor a villain like you pretended to be. Come with me, my dear brother! I shall accompany you to your new floor. After that, you will be shown around the tower by either one of us or that faceless voice which Stark calls Jarvis." Thor beams down at me and pulls me into one of his bone-crushing hugs. I am happy that I am here, I shouldn't have gotten mad at Thor or Odin. It's understandable that they kept a secret like that from me. They probably just imagined my reaction.

Here I am now, six months after the big battle in New York, I am moving in with the "Avengers." After having explained everything to Odin, Fury and the whole team, they gave me another chance. I got to move to earth and into the "Avengers Tower."I haven't really been looking forward to that since the possibility of some of the teams' members still being angry at me for good reasons is quite high. I understand that but that doesn't mean that I don't want to change it. I want to have friends again, friends like those I turned against in my childish anger. At the thought that I might be gaining new friends on this new planet, a wide smile spreads upon my face. "I knew you would like it, brother. We all thought you might approve the design of your new quarters. We all worked on it together." He likes seeing me happy again, even though he doesn't get the true reason. Looking across my new living room, I am in total awe. "Of course I love it! Who designed this? All the gold and green and it still looks like that modern midgardian interior I appreciate so much! The one who did this must have used magic for help..." I beam at Thor when I suddenly hear a low chuckle from behind me. "Well, thanks for that compliment, Loki." Turning around to the one speaking, I see the soldier. Steven Rogers, the icon of millions of midgardians is chuckling and blushing, thanking me for complimenting his designing skills. " I have to remind you that we all worked on it together, as Thor said. Of course, I did the main designing stuff but only after Thor told me about your taste in... well... everything. Tony and Bruce are responsible for everything technical on this floor. Don't ask Thor or me for help if you have problems using some of your new stuff, we both tend to break the stuff we try to handle. Natasha and Clint designed a training unit for your personal use but you are also welcome to use our common one, two floors below your floor." As he talks, every member of the team waves and smiles at me from their current location all over the room. Everyone is still fixing some minor stuff, Tony and Bruce are searching for the remote for something, Nat and Clint are just leaving another room, a boxing sack visible through the doorframe behind them. Clint and Natasha still look at me a bit skeptical but they seem to feel my tension and they both send me a hesitating but reassuring smile.

Suddenly Tony starts walking towards me. Preparing for some kind of offensive stuff or reminder of me being awful and world-destroying the last time we met, I brace myself. I am quite surprised when the genius just walks by, not even giving me one of his oh-so-famous smirks. I hear him shuffling around behind me so I turn around, just to see him shuffling through some drawers, seemingly searching for something. He finally dives up again, holding out five glasses triumphantly. "Steeeeeevieeee! You forgot to tell him about my masterpiece! I am not just responsible for the "technical stuff" as our little soldier over there liked to put it. I also installed you the most awesome and high-tech bar in the whole wide world. You have everything in here: Awesome wines, the finest booze aside from the stuff in my own minibar, beer from all over the world. In addition, we have juices, syrups and those little accessories-like things you use for cocktails. Thor even brought me some of your asgardian stuff! This bar is a piece of art. This one thing in here is my design!"

Now there is the smirk everybody knows... As Stark pushes a hidden button, another drawer opens to reveal some kind of refrigerator filled with oranges, lemons an other fruits, beside a cocktail shaker and some other glasses, bedded in ice cubes. The genius' head bobs up, revealing his wide smirk once again: "So, Reindeer Games... Fancy a drink now?"


End file.
